lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Avery Capshaw
Lydia Capshaw |status = Alive |playedby = Fiona Robert |first = "Betrayal's Climax" |affiliation = Hamilton High School }} Avery Capshaw is a gifted sixteen-year-old girl who was gang-raped by BX9. Background While they were going to school together Capshaw and Montero began to date and fell in love. But because Montero was from the projects her parents John and Lydia Capshaw told her to stop dating him. Capshaw told them that she broke up with Montero but the two continued to secretly date and they had sex on a few occasions. One night when her parents were out of town to attend a wedding, she invited Montero to her house but while they were studying, Carlos Hernandez, Miguel "Sandman" Castillo and Rigo Heredio, members of the street gang BX9, barge into her house to "party" and then bring Capshaw into her parents bedroom where they gang rape her and force Montero, who was also a member of BX9, to watch by holding a gun to his head. They raped her throughout the night, during which Capshaw has multiple involuntary orgasms. When morning comes Capshaw tells them that her parents will be coming home soon, so they steal jewelry and then leave. Because Montero saw her orgasms he believed she enjoyed what happened and leaves. Capshaw then wonders around the city and eventually tries to call Montero but members of BX9 answer the phone and tell her that she will never see Montero ever again, which causes her to believe that he's dead. Capshaw then goes to the top of a building, planning to commit suicide. Betrayal's Climax When she is spotted on the roof the SVU detectives and her parents arrive at the scene. Detective Amanda Rollins tries to talk Capshaw down but she tells her to go away and that she believes Montero is dead, Rollins tries to tell Capshaw that Montero is alive and that he is at the precinct but Capshaw does not believe her and jumps but lands on an inflatable air bag that the police set up and is then taken to the hospital. When she is interviewed by Sergeant Olivia Benson and Rollins, she tells them what BX9 did to her and claims that Montero had nothing to do with her rape. Later on when Benson and Rollins tell her that her rapists claim that Montero invited them and that he is not cooperating with them, Capshaw tearfully tells them about her orgasms and that Montero must be mad at her because she never had them with him. But they explain to her that just because she had orgasms during the rape does not mean that she wanted what happened. When the detectives ask her about her assault again she asks about Montero, they tell her that he still won't help them and she feels guilty about her orgasms but the detectives reassure her that her that what happened wasn't her fault. When Capshaw visits Montero in prison she tries to explain to him that she didn't wasn't what happened to her, and that during the assault all she was thinking about was him but he refused to believe her and told her to leave. Eventually Capshaw and her parents decide to leave the city during the investigation, while the detectives ask them to keep in touch her parents tell them that they blame Montero for what happened to their daughter and that they want him and the men who raped their daughter to be imprisoned for life but Capshaw angrily states to them that it was not Montero's fault. While driving members of BX9 stop their car and beat Capshaw and her parents to the point where they have to go to the hospital, after which her parents tell the SVU detectives that they will not allow their daughter to testify. When Montero becomes a witness for them he apologizes, on video, to Capshaw but when Rollins tells her that Montero will also be taking responsibility and that he knew that Hernandez and the others were going to "party" in her house she becomes enraged at Montego for not stopping them, or warning her. When Montero is killed and her rapists are put away, Rollins visits her at school while she is painting and she express regret that she did not forgive Montero while he was still alive. ( : "Betrayal's Climax") Category:Rape Victims Category:Females Category:SVU Characters Category:Characters With PTSD Category:Teenagers Category:Self-Harmers Category:Harassment Victims Category:Assault Victims